


Drawn Together

by Hummingbird1759



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, past Christopher/Rosalind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird1759/pseuds/Hummingbird1759
Summary: Foyle gives - and receives - a very special Christmas present.
Relationships: Andrew Foyle & Christopher Foyle, Andrew Foyle/Sam Stewart, Christopher Foyle & Sam Stewart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Drawn Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the Reddit prompt: All of a sudden, your character finds something awesome when they weren’t even trying to. What is it? What’s it gonna do for them? Most importantly, will it help a baby they happen to come across have a special firstest Christmas? (500 words)

Christopher Foyle was not a man who startled easily. He survived the Battle of Passchendaele and then came home to spend more than twenty years as a police officer, all the while maintaining steady nerves and a poker face. If anything ever surprised him, only his closest confidantes would notice.

However, on this mid-December morning, Foyle had been rummaging through a seldom-used drawer looking for some paperwork when he came across a dusty, flat box. Opening it up caused his breath to hitch and his heart to race. It was full of his late wife’s drawings, most of which he’d not seen before. He envisioned this was what she’d gotten up to during all those weekends he took Andrew fishing, and the image brought a slight smile to his face.

There were about a dozen drawings in the box, but one stood out above the others. He knew immediately that this was what he needed to give to Sam and Andrew; hopefully he could get it framed before his next visit.

The following week, he knocked on the door of their London apartment carrying the framed drawing wrapped in butcher paper. Andrew gave him a hug and then quietly ushered him in. “They’re both sleeping,” he whispered as he took Foyle’s coat.

Andrew tiptoed over to the couch, where Sam dozed with a little bundle on her lap. He patted her on the shoulder and said gently, “Sam. Dad’s here.”

Sam looked up at Foyle drowsily. “Afternoon, s- Dad.”

Foyle placed the package on an end table and pulled up a rocking chair next to Sam. “Don’t get up on my account, Sam. How are you?”

“I’m all right. Bit tired. But I know you’re not here for me,” she said with a smile. Maneuvering herself into a sitting position, she gently handed the little bundle over to Foyle and said, “Margaret Rosalind Foyle, meet your grandfather.”

Foyle smiled down at the sleeping infant in much the way he’d smiled at Andrew on V-E Day. “She’s beautiful.”

“Just like her mum,” Andrew said with a grin.

 _And her grandmother._ “Incidentally, I brought you all something,” Foyle said, nodding to the package but still smiling at the baby.

“Dad, you shouldn’t have,” Andrew began.

“Well, it _is_ Christmas, and you’ve gotten me the best Christmas present I’ve ever received; I couldn’t very well come over empty-handed.”

Sam peeled off the paper to reveal a drawing of a man, a woman, and a baby. The man had his right arm wrapped protectively around the woman’s shoulders while the baby held the index finger of his left hand. The woman held the baby in her lap and smiled beatifically. There was something familiar about her, but Sam couldn’t say what…

Recognition flared in Andrew’s face. “Dad… is that…”

Foyle nodded. “Yes. You, me, and your mother. Drawn by her.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Andrew choked.

“It’s bloody perfect,” Sam declared. 

“So is she,” Foyle nodded to Margaret. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
